1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and a method for processing events thereof. More particularly, this invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and method that can rapidly process an event that a user missed.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile communication terminal user often happens not to respond to the mobile communication terminal just at the right moment because the user is occupied or has left the terminal behind. In such a case, the mobile communication terminal receives and stores events that the user missed. When the user activates the display of the mobile communication terminal, the events are displayed in a list on a wait screen. The list includes the information on the number of received times according to event types. Here, the missed events may be calls, voice messages, and text messages.
The user can check the missed events on the list displayed on the wait screen. To respond to the missed events, the user must execute corresponding function modes for the respective events, one by one. Here, to “respond” refers to checking details of missed events, to delete, to answer, or to block the missed events. For example, when there is a text message received by a mobile communication terminal, which a user missed, the user executes a text message receiving/sending mode from the wait screen displaying the list and then checks the received text message that was missed.
But, since the list only includes the number of missed events on the wait screen of the mobile communication terminal, the user cannot immediately read information on the callers of the missed events, such as phone numbers, names, etc., in the wait screen.
In addition, the conventional missed event processing method requires excessive key inputting to enter a corresponding function mode to process a missed event, and thus is inconvenient.